Sadis
by Hanna Hoshiko
Summary: Sebenarnya ia tahu, tapi ia tetap diam dan membantunya. dan tetap memasang senyumannya, meski pemuda itu menyakitinya, tapi ia yakin diakhir nanti hanya dirinyalah tempatnya kembali. SongFic.


**Sadis**

.

.

.

Sadis

Disclimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Sasuke U Sakura H.

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort.

Rated : T

.

.

.

**Warning :**

**Typo bertebaran,OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), AU, EYD masih amburadul, dsb.**

**Berkenan untuk Review?**

**Perhatian :**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi, bila ada kesamaan alur, watak tokoh, atau apapun itu... karena itu dilakukan dengan ketidak sengajaan oleh author.

.

.

.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

_Dark blue_ dan pirang itu terlihat tengah berdebat di koridor sekolah mereka yang sudah sepi, terlihat jelas jika gadis berambut pirang bermata _Amethyst_ itu tengah marah pada pemuda yang tengah menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya itu.

"Cukup! Sasuke-_kun_. aku sudah lelah dengan sifatmu itu... aku ingin kita berakhir." ucap Shion kesal dan dipenuhi oleh emosi.

meski wajahnya tak menampakkan ekspresi kaget tapi di dalam hatinya ia begitu kaget dan terpukul akan apa yang dilontarkan kekasih tercintanya, mereka telah setahun menjalin kasih dan kenapa sekarang harus berakhir. ia tidak suka jika kekasihnya didekati pemuda lain, apa itu salah? ia pikir tidak.

"Hn, aku tidak mau." sahut Sasuke dingin.

"Ck! persetan denganmu Uchiha. kita... berakhir!" Shion meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian, tak menghiraukan pemuda itu yang terus berteriak memanggil namanya.

dengan cepat Sasuke memikirkan cara untuk membuat Shion kembali padanya, pemuda Uchiha itu masih sangat yakin bahwa mantan kekasihnya itu masih mencintainya. hanya saja kekasihnya itu perlu bukti jika dirinya ini begitu berharga. cara yang ia pikrikan memang sedikit ekstrim tapi ini demi mendapatkan seorang yang berharga untuknya.

"Lihat saja, cemburumu akan mengembalikanmu padaku." desis Sasuke tajam.

pemuda itu tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu diam dibelakang mereka, ia memang tidak berniat untuk menjadi sponsor bagi pasangan yang tengah bertengkar itu. hingga ia mendengar desis'an Sasuke, sebenarya ia juga tahu apa maksud dari desis'an pangeran sekolah itu tapi disudut hatinya ia yakin itu akan berdampak buruk nantinya.

bukan maksudnya untuk menguping semuanya tapi ia juga tidak mau menganggu pasangan itu, lebih baik ia diam dan bersembunyi.

_Terlalu sadis caramu  
Menjadikan diriku  
Pelampiasan cintamu  
Agar dia kembali padamu  
Tanpa perduli sakitnya aku._

istirahat itu semuanya sedang ramai-ramainya membicarakan berakhirnya hubungan Shion dengan Sasuke, Sakura yang tahu detail bagaimana berkahirnya hubungan kedua insan itu hanya memilih diam. apalagi untuk menceritakan pada Sahabat pirangnya yang menyandang sebagai ratu gosip itu. kini mereka tengah berjalan menuju kantin.

"Berhentilah mengoceh _Pig_!" seru Sakura kesal pada Ino.

"Hei bukankah kau juga mengaku suka dengan Sasuke? lantas kenapa kau tidak senang mendengar Sasuke putus dengan pacarnya." ucap Ino dengan kesal.

"Hanya suka karena sifat mereka sama." bela Sakura.

saat ini mereka tengah berada di koridor, Ino masih merenggut kesal karena dirinya. tapi tiba-tiba saja Sakura seperti ditarik oleh seseorang dari samping. tangan besar dan hangat.

"Jadilah pacarku." perintah Sasuke dingin, sebenarnya ia hanya menarik asal dan sebenarnya juga ia tidak tahu siapa gadis yang tidak sengaja ia tarik.

"Eh!"

sepertinya Sasuke sudah mulai dijalankan, dihadapan semua siswa dan siswi SMA Konoha termasuk juga Shion yang tengah makan bersama dengan pemuda bermarga Inuzuka itu. Sasuke menjadikan gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu menjadi kekasihnya, inilah rencananya. ia ingin membuat Shion cemburu dan kembali padanya, dan menjadikan gadis dihadapannya sebagai jalan pintas untuknya. kejam memang tapi itulah rencananya.

setelah kejadian menghebohkan dikantin tadi Sakura masih terus berpikir, kenapa pemuda Uchiha itu menjadikan dirinya sebagai kekasihnya itupun secara sepihak. bukankah pemuda itu kemarin masih sangat terlihat mencintai mantan kekasihnya? dan kenapa sekarang pemuda itu mala menjadikan dirinya sebagai kekasihnya. Sakura terus berpikir hingga ia akhirnya menemukan titik temunya.

"_Forehead_, aku masih tidak percaya kau menjadi pacar Sasuke." ucap Ino masih dengan herannya, karena setelah meminta Sakura menjadi pacarnya pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan kantin. tapi sebelum benar-benar pergi ia menyampaikan pesan yang hanya diketahui oleh Sakura.

"Tenanglah _Pig_, kurasa ini akan berkahir dengan cepat dan juga menyakitkan." ucap Sakura pahit dan pelan diakhir.

_Tega niannya caramu  
Menyingkirkan diriku  
Dari percintaan ini  
Agar dia kembali padamu  
Tanpa perduli sakitnya aku._

Sakura telah menyuruh Ino untuk pulang tanpa menunggu dirinya, kini ia tengah berjalan sendirian menuju ke halaman belakang sekolah mereka-tempat yang Sasuke suruh untuk menemui pemuda itu.

"Uchiha-_san_." panggil Sakura dengan senyum manis bertengger di wajah cantiknya.

Sasuke membuka matanya setelah ia mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya dan yang ia lihat adalah gadis berambut _soft pink_ tengah tersenyum manis padanya, Sasuke terpaku akan senyuman gadis itu. senyuman gadis itu lebih indah daripada senyuman Shion, apakah gadis ini yang akan ia sakiti nanti? tapi ia tidak peduli sesakit apapun gadis itu nanti.

"Mulai detik ini, kau adalah pacarku." perintah Sasuke dingin.

"Tapi-"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan." potong Sasuke cepat.

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan begitu saja meninggalkan Sakura. dengan langkah kecil Sakua mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang, mata _emerlard_ gadis itu melihat punggung tegap pemuda itu. miris juga melihat nasibnya saat ini yang akan hanya menjadi jalan pintas seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kita lihat siapa yang sebenarnya yang akan terluka disini Sasuke-... _kun_." gumam Sakura lirih.

.

.

.

^^ Hanna ^^

.

.

.

pagi itu Sakura sudah bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah, rambut _soft pink_ sepunggung miliknya ia kepang lalu ia jadikan sanggul dan hanya meninggalkan poni yang membingkai wajah eloknya. tas selempang berwarna merah maroon miliknya sudah tertata elok di pundaknya juga.

"_Onii-chan, Okaa-san_. aku berangkat!" teriak Sakura setelah menamatkan acara menalikan tali sepatu miliknya.

"Hati-hati, _Baka Imouto_." sahut Sasori dan hanya dibalas makian dari Sakura.

Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya dengan senyum manis sudah mengembang di wajahnya, tapi senyum itu luntur seketika melihat orang yang tengah bersender di pagar rumah keluarga Haruno itu. dengan gaya _stay cool_ tentunya dan jangan lupa _earphone_ yang sesungguhnya tidak menancap ke _I-phone_ pemuda itu.

"A-a! _Ohayou_ Uchiha-_san_." sapa Sakura kikuk, salah tingkah melihat Sasuke sudah berada di depan rumahnya pagi-pagi.

"Hn, _Ohayou_." jawab Sasuke dingin.

jarak rumah Sakura dengan sekolahnya bisa dibilang cukup dekat hanya dengan naik bus saja, tapi ia heran kenapa pemuda itu repot-repot menjemputnya pagi-pagi seperti ini hanya untuk berangkat bersama padahal rumah mereka berlainan arah. meski Sasuke termasuk anak dari orang kaya tapi ia tidak selalu membawa mobil atau sepeda motor ke sekolah. mala pemuda itu terlihat lebih sering berjalan kaki.

"Uchiha-_san_, darimana kau tahu rumahku berada disitu?" tanya Sakura dengan menelengkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya ke samping dan betapa dekatnya wajah mereka berdua sekarang, dengan jarak sedekat itu Sasuke dapat mencium aroma _cherry_ yang menguar dari gadis itu. mereka duduk bersebelahan di dalam bus ini, mata hijau gadis itu seperti terus menghipnotisnya untuk terus memajukan wajahnya ke arah wajah Sakura.

Cup.

mata Sakura membulat sempurna saat dirasanya ada sesuatu benda kenyal dan beraroma _mind_ menyentuh bibirnya, nyatanya Sasuke tengah mencium dirinya dan itu adalah ciuman pertamanya.

Sasuke buru-buru menjauhkan wajahnya, wajah Sakura sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus begitu pula dengan Sasuke. meski tipis tapi ia tetap merona akan aksi bodoh yang baru ia lakukan barusan. ternyata gadis disampingnya ini begitu berbahaya, hanya dengan melihat matanya. Sasuke sudah terhipnotis.

"Ekhem, margamu." kilah Sasuke sekaligus mencairkan suasana canggung diantara mereka sekarang.

mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan, wajah Sakura sudah merona karena malu menjadi bahan perhatian dan pembicaraan yang melihat mereka sekarang. berbeda dengan Sasuke yang tampak cuek tapi di dalam hatinya ia tengah tersenyum bangga karena tak sengaja melihat Shion memandang sebal padanya dan Sakura, sebentar lagi gadis itu pasti akan meminta kembali padanya pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

tapi Sasuke tak pernah tahu bahwa gadis disampingnyalah yang akan membalas apa yang ia telah perbuat.

.

.

.

^^ Hanna ^^

.

.

.

ini sudah hari ke-enam mereka berpacaran dan Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum ketika Sasuke lebih memilih memperhatikan Shion daripada menanggapi omongannya, Sakura cukup tahu diri bahwa dirinya hanyalah sebagai batu loncatan. sakit memang tapi apa daya permainan cepat atau lambat pasti akan berakhir dan akan hanya menyisakan dirinya yang terpuruk.

"Uchiha-_san_, bagaimana jika akhir minggu ini kita pergi berkencan?" tanya Sakura antusias, meski mereka telah berpacaran tapi Sakura masih takut memanggil Sasuke dengan nama kecilnya. ia takut pemuda itu tersinggung.

"..." bahkan untuk menjawab ajakan Sakura, Sasuke tidak mau.

"Uchiha-_san_ apa minggu ini kau tidak ada acara?" tanya Sakura lagi dan menghiraukan cueknya Sasuke padanya.

"..." Sakura hanya tersenyum pahit melihat kebisuan Sasuke untuknya.

"Uchiha-_san_ kau mendengarkanku?"

"..."

meski begitu Sakura tetap memasang senyumannya, dan menyimpan emosinya baik-baik. "Uchiha-_san_ aku membawa _bento_ apa kau mau mencicipinya?" tanya Sakura memperlihatkan _bento_ yang sedari tadi dibawanya, tapi lagi-lagi Sasuke mengacuhkannya.

"Uchiha-_san_!" panggil Sakura dengan berteriak membuat Sasuke mentap kesal padanya.

"Ck, Uchiha-_san_ Uchiha-_san_. lebih baik tutup mulutmu Sakura!" bentak Sasuke.

Sakura hanya diam dan tetap tersenyum, ia mengedipkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali agar air matanya tidak terjatuh. hatinya sakit ketika Sasuke membentaknya seperti itu. salahkah ia jika ingin sekali saja Sasuke memperhatikannya dan melupakan Shion untuk dirinya.

"_Sumimasen_, kalau begitu aku makan saja _bento_ ini sendirian. jika Uchiha-_san_ tidak mau." ucap Sakura pahit meski dengan senyum.

halaman belakang sekolah ini sepi, hanya ada Sasuke dan Sakura. dan tiba-tiba muncul Shion dengan nafas tersenggal, melihat hal itu Sasuke menyeringai senang. dengan cepat ia menepatkan bibirnya diatas bibir Sakura dan membuat gadis itu kaget, tidak berhenti begitu saja. lidah Sasuke mencoba untuk masuk ke dalam mulut Sakura, dan nyatanya gadis itu membiarkannya masuk. tanpa Sasuke tahu setitik air mata jatuh saat kedua iris hijau milik Sakura itu menutup.

sebenarnya Sasuke lebih suka dengan bibir Sakura yang terasa lembut, dan selalu membuatnya candu tapi ia tahan karena egonya yang terlalu tinggi. dengan cepat ia memasukkan makanan yang masih belum sempat tertelan oleh gadis itu ke dalam mulutnya. sedangkan Shion yang melihat itu kesal, setelah melihat Sasuke yang kerap kali bermesraan dengan gadis _pink_ itu dihadapannya membuat dirinya tahu bahwa ia masih mencintai pemuda itu.

dan ia merutuki kebodohannya karena meminta berakhir dengan Sasuke.

_Semoga Tuhan membalas semua yang terjadi  
Kepadaku suatu saat nanti  
Hingga kau sadari sesungguhnya yang kau punya  
Hanya aku tempatmu kembali  
Sebagai cintamu._

Plak!

Sakura meringis kesakitan, saat pipi kanannya terasa kebas karena tamparan Shion. tadinya ia akan pulang bersama dengan Sasuke tapi pemuda itu mala meninggalkannya sendirian dan tidak menunggunya, sedangkan Ino sudah pulang bersama kekasihnya. tapi memang nasib Sakura sedang buruk, ia bertemu dengan mantan kekasih Sasuke yang tak segan-segan menamparnya tanpa babibu lagi.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan Shion-_san_?" tanya Sakura dengan kesal.

"Dasar gadis jalang, jauhi Sasuke-_kun_. jika aku melihatmu masih bersama dengan Sasuke-_kun_, kau tahu akibatnya." ucap Shion garang, disampingnya terlihat gadis yang hampir mirip dengan dirinya yang bernama Tayuya.

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak butuh pemuda bodoh sepertinya yang tergila-gila seorang jalang. ambil saja dia." sungguh sakit hatinya kini, hatinya remuk dan hancur berkeping-keping hanya karena seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura berlari pulang, meninggalkan Shion dan Tayuya berdua saja. air matanya yang sudah ia simpan rapat-rapat agar tidak tumpah pada akhirnya tumpah juga sekarang.

Bruk!

"Sakura?"

Sakura bersyukur bertemu pemuda itu disini, setidaknya ia bisa tenang sedikit karenanya. karena tak sempat Sakura sadari jika kebersamaannya dengan Sasuke akhir-akhir ini membuatnya juga jatuh ke dalam pesona pemuda itu.

.

.

.

^^ Hanna ^^

.

.

.

tanpa kata putus pun dari Sasuke, ia tahu bahwa permainan ini sudah _game over_. hatinya sudah sedikit membaik, sekarangpun rupanya Sasuke sudah mendapatkan apa yang menjadi tujuannya. kini giliran dirinya untuk benar-benar mengakhir semuanya.

"Uchiha-_san_, bisa bicara sebentar." ucap Sakura halus.

Sasuke cukup kaget karena Sakura ada didepannya saat ia tengah bersama dengan Shion, dengan anggukan darinya Sakura membawanya ke atap sekolah mereka. gadis itu tetap tersenyum saat melihatnya tengah bermesraan dengan Shion, hingga ia heran terbuat dari apakah hati gadis itu dan topeng apa yang ia gunakan untuk selalu tersenyum padanya.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu Uchiha-_san_, aku tidak akan menyakitmu. seperti dirimu menyakitiku." ucap gadis itu gamblang membuat hati Sasuke tertohok.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Sasuke tak sabaran.

"Putus,"

"Dari awal aku memang belum menyadarinya, tapi setelahnya aku cukup tahu diri akan serigala berbulu domba sepertimu. jika memang ingin mengejar tujuanmu, gunakanlah tangamu sendiri. jangan gunakan tangan orang lain untuk menggapainya, karena setelahnya pasti akan menyakitkan." sambung gadis itu kalem.

Sasuke merasa sangat bersalah pada gadis itu, padahal gadis itu sudah tahu semua rencananya dari awal tapi gadis itu tetap saja mau membantunya mendapatkn Shion dengan mempertaruhkan sakit hatinya.

"Jika saja bukan aku gadis yang kau jadikan jalan pintas, mungkin wajah tampanmu yang menurutku tidak berguna itu sudah rusak dicakar-cakar olehnya. dan bersyukurlah pada tuhan karena aku bersedia membantu mendapatkan gadis tidak berharga itu. aku benci selalu tersenyum padamu yang selalu dengan teganya menyakitiku, tapi aku yakin suatu saat semua akan kau bayar padaku dengan lunas." gadis itu memandang Sasuke hanya dengan sebelah matanya, ia bermaksud merendahkan Sasuke.

"Aku-"

"Dan _Gotcha_!" teriak gadis itu memotong ucapan Sasuke cepat.

"Selamat kau berhasil Sasuke-_kun_." ucap Sakura manis menggantikan raut kesal yang ia tunjukkan tadi.

gadis itu meninggalkannya sendirian, ia begitu kecewa akan dirinya sendiri. kenapa dulu ia memilih Sakura, kenapa bukan gadis lain saja. gadis itu terlalu baik untuk ia sakiti seperti ini. dan kenapa barulah sekarang ia merasa kehilangan sosok Sakura, seolah ada rongga kosong dalam hatinya. saat gadis itu melewatinya dengan ekspresi dingin dan datar. tapi ia juga tidak tahu bahwa ketika pintu itu tertutup sepenuhnya barulah kristal-kristal bening itu mengalir dengan cepat dari _emerlard_ Sakura.

"Aku... menyesal." gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

dan sekarang benang merah itu benar-benar terlihat mengabur oleh waktu, tapi waktu jugalah yang akan memperlihatkannya kembali nanti... disaat yang tepat.

.

.

.

^^ Hanna ^^

.

.

.

Sasuke mendecih kesal, karena lagi-lgi ia mempergoki Shion tengah bermesraan dengan laki-laki lain. dan itu membuatnya bertambah menyesal karena telah melepaskan Sakura begitu saja. sudah hampir dua minggu sejak kejadian atap sekolah itu, Sasuke selalu mencuri pandang saat ia tengah berpapasan dengan Sakura. tapi gadis itu memasang muka datar atau memalingkan wajah darinya.

sebenarnya ia kesal saat itu dan ingin sekali berteriak pada Sakura bahwa dirinya tidak suka diacuhkan seperti itu, tapi menyadari apa yang sudah diperbuatnya pada Sakura mengurungkan niatnya.

"_Forehead_, kau sudah melupakannya?" tanya Ino pada Sakura yang setiap harinya terlihat lesu setelah kejadian di atap itu.

"Entahlah, aku tidak ingin memikirkannya." jawab Sakura asal.

minggu pagi yang kurang menyenangkan bagi Sakura, nampak tidak nampak kini ia memang masih sakit hati pada Sasuke. tapi mau bagaimana lagi sekarang dirinya sudah terlanjur pergi jalan-jalan dengan Gaara-pemuda yang ia tabrak saat ia di tampar oleh Shion sekaligus cinta pertamanya. sebenarnya pemuda itu tinggal di Suna tapi pemuda itu sudah pindah ke Konoha karena tuntutan pekerjaan ayahnya.

"Jangan murung Sakura, aku bosan melihat wajah jelekmu." hibur Gaara dan memilih duduk disamping Sakura.

"Kau selalu menghinaku, dasar panda." ucap Sakura dengan mengembungkan kedua pipinya, hingga terlihat imut di mata Gaara.

"Tapi aku suka." ucap Gaara membuat Sakura merona.

Sekarang ia tengah berjalan berdua di taman bersama dengan Shion, tapi pikirannya masih memikirkan Sakura hanya Haruno Sakura. tanpa sengaja Sasuke melihat Sakura tengah di cium oleh pemuda berambut merah. kedua tangannya mengepal erat menyatakan bahwa ia sangat tidak suka dengan hal itu, Sakura adalah miliknya seorang tidak boleh ada yang menyentuhnya apalagi membuatnya merona selain dirinya.

rahangnya mengeras dan mata hitamnya menggelam dipenuhi amarah, "Kita berkahir." ucap Sasuke dingin pada Shion.

"_Matte_! Sasuke-_kun_. aku tidak mau." ucap Shion gelagapan karena tiba-tiba saja Sasuke ingin putus darinya.

Shion memegang lengan Sasuke tapi dengan cepat Sasuke menyentakkan kasar tangannya. Shion melihat arah pandang Sasuke, lalu ia mendecih sebal. lagi-lagi gadis merah muda itu, akhirnya ia melengos pergi darisana dengan perasaan kesal. jujur ia memang menyukai pemuda itu tapi sejak kembali berpacaran dengan pemuda itu, ia kembali merasa bosan.

dengan cepat Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang tengah merona hebat akibat ciuman pemuda berambut merah itu, ia memandang dingin pada pemuda berambut merah dan mempunyai tato Ai itu. tanpa kata pamit Sasuke menyeret Sakura bersama dengannya. pemuda bermabut merah itu hanya memandang datar kebergian mereka. Sasuke bahkan tak menghiraukan seruan gadis itu untuk berhenti. ia membawa Sakura area taman yang dekat dengan danau. ia marah dan ia juga tidak suka Sakura bermesraan dengan laki-laki lain.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Uchiha-_san_!" bentak Sakura memarahi Sasuke yang seenaknya menyeretnya pergi tapi di dalam hatinya ia juga senang.

"Sasuke. panggil aku Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sasuke datar

"Aku tidak suka milikku disentuh orang lain." sambung Sasuke datar.

"Ck, aku bukan milikmu. ingat itu." sahut Sakura kesal.

sebenarnya Sakura begitu senang saat melihat Sasuke cemburu melihatnya dicium oleh Gaara tadi tapi ia juga kesal karena pemuda itu membawanya pergi begitu saja di depan cinta pertamanya. gadis Haruno itu juga tidak menyangka bahwa Gaara akan tiba-tiba menciumnya tadi, jika saja pemuda Sabaku itu menciumnya satu tahun yang lalu mungkin ia akan menyambutnya dengan senang hati. tapi kenyataannya sekarang hatinya telah terisi akan pemuda Uchiha ini.

"Aku... menyesal. ternyata aku salah melepaskanmu begitu saja dulu, senyumanmu membawa setengah hatiku bersama denganmu. dirimu sangat berbeda dengan Shion, maaf karena aku menyadarinya terlambat. dulu saat pertama kali kita bertemu, aku tidak pernah memikirkan akan sesakit apa dirimu nantinya. di dalam otakku hanyalah ada cara untuk membuat Shion cemburu dan kembali padaku." terang Sasuke jujur dan mendekap Sakura dipelukannya

"Maafkan aku. kumohon maafkan aku, tanpa aku bisa cegah pesonamu telah membuatku tidak dapat berpaling padamu. terlambatkah jika sekarang?" tanya Sasuke lirih.

"Kupikir semuanya sudah berakhir, tapi tanpa aku bisa cegah. aku juga terjerat padamu dan pada akhirnya aku juga yang sakit. sejak rasa sakit itu mulai sangat terasa, aku... mulai berpikir. jika saja orang yang kau tarik bukan aku, mungkin aku tidak akan merasakan rasa ini. jika saja hubunganmu tidak berakhir, mungkin saja aku akan tetap seperti dulu. dan selalu jika saja yang memenuhi otakku kala itu," ucap Sakura pahit.

"Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur aku juga tidak pernah menyesal tapi aku hanya mencoba membayangkan, aku senang telah pernah menjalin kasih bersama denganmu tanpa harus berlomba dengan gadis lain. tapi sangat disayangkan... aku juga berakhir tragis, berakhir dengan tangis tepatnya. sudahlah semuanya sudah berlalu, aku juga sudah memaafkanmu." Sakura tetaplah seorang keluarga Haruno, jika sedih pasti ia akan menangis tapi ia juga harus belajar menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka berdua sudah berakhir.

Sasuke memeluk Sakura dengan lebih erat, menyesap aroma _cherry_ yang menguar dengan kuat dari dalam gadis itu. kini ia sadar bahwa Sakuralah tempatnya kembali. jika saja cara perkenalan mereka tidak dengan cara yang salah mungkin saja saat ini ia tengah menikmati kebersamaannya dengan gadis ini.

"Bisakah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu tidak Sasuke-_kun_, buatlah hatiku memilihmu dulu."

kini waktu kembali memperlihatkan benang merah itu lagi, dan inilah akhir yang takdir mereka telah tentukan. meski diawal hanyalah sebuah permainan tapi pada akhirnya takdir mereka juga mempermainkan mereka kembali di dalam sebuah dunia bernama kebahagiaan.

_Hanya aku tempatmu kembali._

.

.

.

OWARI

Author Talk :

Hai, lama gak ketemu. ini adalah Fic Oneshoot pengganti karena saya lagi bisa apdate fic Kokai. sejauh ini laptop saya belum kembali pulih. sabar ya yang nungguin Kokai. tapi apa disini alurnya kerasa kecepetan? saya nggak tahu. tapi menurut saya sih iya. feel? apalagi itu, saya nggak dapet. maaf ya kalau jelek, ini SongFic pertama saya. dan saya dapat dari lagunya Citra Scholastika-Sadis.

adakah yang berkenan buat review? jika ada saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak.

Pandaan, Jawa timur. 19.20 WIB.

Sign in Sucy Damayanti.


End file.
